Massages
by Lovely Belle
Summary: She noticed that he wasn't working her back with as much force anymore, more just moving his hands in circles around her shoulders. It was a nice gesture, like he didn't want to let go of her just yet...  HaruhixKyoya  Rated for innuendo.


Hey Everyone! This is my first fanfiction for _Ouran High School Host Club, _but not my first fanfiction in general, so please forgive me if anything doesn't quite make sense with the cannon, I haven't read the books (they're in the mail, so I will soon) but I've watched the anime, so I think I've got everything down enough.

Anyways, Enjoy!

P.S. I don't own anything mentioned in this story.

* * *

Haruhi Fujioka, a second year, honors student at the prestigious Ouran Academy, stumbled down the hallway on her way to music room three. She was going to be late, and they were going to kill her for it, but she just couldn't will her feet to move any faster.

The door clicked open easily, but the bright light and flower petals were absent. Come to think of it, everything was absent. Haruhi looked around the ballroom-sized music room, and was surprised at it's lack of, well, everything. The room was nearly bare, it's only furniture was the sparse, school provided couch and table. It was a far cry from the usually opulent cosplay sets she had grown so used to in the past few months.

Haruhi sighed, and dumped her bag on the floor, before collapsing on the couch.

She didn't tell the other boys, but between school, the club, and taking care of her father, she watched her next door neighbor's daughter. The girl was easy to take care of, but Haruhi had been out especially late last night, and she had ended up falling asleep on the couch. A stiff neck had been plaguing the exhausted girl all day, so the cancellation of club activities was a mixed blessing.

Haruhi stretched out on the couch, which was infinitely more comfortable then the one they had at home. Hell, it was more comfortable then her bed.

* * *

"You know, this isn't your private nap room." Haruhi opened her eyes with a start, she must have dozed off, and now Kyoya was mad at her.

Wait, why way Kyoya even here?

"It's inventory day." He answered her unasked question. She must have looked confused, because he continued on to explain.

"Each member is in charge of a certain aspect of the club's organization. On the third of each month, we come in and make sure nothing is missing, or damaged, and decide what we require for the next month's activities." Kyoya pulled his laptop out of a case that, Haruhi assumed, cost more then her apartment.

"You are not in charge of anything here, so we never felt the need to tell you." It was a callous and uncouth thing to say, like telling someone about the party you have no intention of inviting them to, but that was just Kyoya's way.

"Oh." Was all Haruhi could say. Despite her better nature, she honestly was in too much discomfort to help anyone.

"You're welcome, by the way."

"Thank-you?" Haruhi stuttered in confusion. What merited this?

"You have no idea how hard it was to keep those morons off you. 'Aww, look at the cute wittle sleepy Haruhi.'" Kyoya smiled, coating the last phrase with more sarcasm then Haruhi had ever heard.

"Well then, thank you." Haruhi said, more genuinely this time, moving to a sitting position. This aggravated her neck, and Haruhi couldn't help the mewl of discomfort that escaped her lips. She reached up to rub the sorest spot, but it didn't do much good. It hadn't done any good all day.

"Are you alright?" Kyoya asked, looking up from the lap top in (mild) concern.

"Yeah, just a stiff neck. I guess I should head home. I don't want to bother you after all." Haruhi rose from the couch, and turned from the door, when Kyoya stopped her.

"Actually, I can help with that, if you'd like." Haruhi turned back, to make sure she heard right, but Kyoya looked serious.

"Really, sempai, it's not a big deal." But he cut her off.

"Haruhi, just come here." However he strode over to meet her at the couch. Had he always been this tall? Haruhi wondered absentmindedly. He sat on the couch in front of her, legs spread slightly.

"Sorry, You'll have to sit on the floor." He said, and Haruhi understood that she was supposed to sit between his legs.

"Kyoya-sempai, what are you doing to me?" Haruhi asked, nervously, and with good reason. The only other time she had been in such close proximity with him was when he nearly 'raped' her. Or when he was equally unpleasant company at the shopping center.

"Haruhi, I know you're not as used to the things the rest of us take for granted, but surely you've had a shoulder massage before?" He was smirking at her again, god damn him.

"It'd be easier if I could actually get to your shoulders." He prompted, and Haruhi pushed her jacket off and, for good measure, unbuttoned the top few buttons of her white dress shirt, revealing the tank top she always wore underneath.

"Is this better, sempai?" It took Kyoya a moment to respond, but he replied that it was enough. Haruhi tensed when he first put his hands on her shoulders, but she soon relaxed as he began his work.

"Ung." The low, breathy moan worked it's way from Haruhi's throat as her head involuntarily fell back against Kyoya's thigh. "Harder, please." She said, as he worked a particularly large, stubborn knot.

Kyoya froze when he realized what had just happened.

He'd just made Haruhi moan? The thought sent a strange thrill through him.

"Sempai? Don't stop, please." Haruhi said, rolling her shoulders slightly, pulling him from his thoughts. He could only imagine what conclusions one would draw after hearing their exchange. He set back to work, dipping a bit lower then what the dress shirt exposed, and finding that Haruhi was tenser then anyone he'd ever encountered before.

"Is there a reason your back is harder then a brick?" He asked, only realizing how short his question sounded once it was out there.

"The Host Club isn't causing this, is it?" Haruhi perked up. Did Kyoya just- did he just purr? She blinked trying to clear her head. Of course not. Kyoya didn't do things like that. _Not intentionally._ The thought was quickly brushed aside.

"Not really, sempai, I just have a lot going on right now." She noticed that he wasn't working her back with as much force anymore, more just moving his hands in circles around her shoulders. It was a nice gesture, like he didn't want to let go of her just yet. Haruhi wondered, idly, though not for the first time, what being in a relationship with Kyoya would be like.

Before, she simply imagined quietly extravagant outings, and worrying about impressing his family. But now, now she wondered if it wouldn't be filled with more times like this. Quiet, simple gestures, things she could actually return.

They fell into a comfortable silence, one of many that had happened in this strange afternoon. Kyoya's ministrations almost putting Haruhi to sleep. In fact, the only thing stopping her from slumber, was the sound of the prep room door opening.

"Okay boss, we're done." Haruhi's eyes grew wide. It was the twins!

"We left a list on the table for you." Kaoru said. Haruhi could hear their footsteps come closer, and she couldn't get up. What was she supposed to say? Hikaru and Kaoru would definitely take this the wrong way, her sitting, practically in Kyoya's lap, with her shirt hanging on her elbows, never mind that she was wearing another one under it, and over react. There were no two ways around it. Haruhi thought about shrugging Kyoya's hands off her, if only to pull her jacket on, but a bigger part, the part that was stopping her, didn't _want_ to.

"Thank you, gentlemen, I'll see you tomorrow then?" The voice Kyoya used with the twins was far different then what Haruhi had been hearing.

It seemed to work, because Haruhi heard the main door open and close, and she assumed they were alone again.

Kyoya removed his hands, rather reluctantly, and Haruhi shrugged her shirt back up over her shoulders, before pulling the jacket up from the floor.

"Let me help you." Haruhi didn't know how he did it, but one second, Kyoya was siting behind her, and the next, he was standing in front of her, offering a hand to help her up.

"Thank you sempai." Haruhi said, as he pulled her off the ground. They stood there, facing each other, and Haruhi debated giving the older boy a hug.

"My pleasure." He answered, walking back to the computer, and sitting behind it. Haruhi walked to the door, picking up her bag from where she had dropped it earlier.

"That's a cool trick, sempai." Haruhi commented as she reached the door. "Maybe next time I can practice on you?" She felt her face heat up, did she really just say that out loud? She turned to see Kyoya's reaction, to gauge how badly she'd messed up, but he was hidden behind his computer screen. Haruhi shrugged, and walked out the door.

She'd never guess that Kyoya purposefully ducked to hide his own blush.

* * *

So, let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is always welcome.

XOXO

Belle


End file.
